my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Be our guest (TheCartoonMan12 version) remake
In papa Louie 3 when sundaes attack, the scoopians are entertained lead: Jesper mortensen, Leah Hennessy and the cartoon characters Transcript Henry: Scoopian Ladies and scoopian gentlemen, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to sit back, relax, Let us pull up a chair As the neapolitown proudly presents - June: Jesper mortensen and Leah Hennessy The scoopians! (Henry and June leaves the stage as the audience of scoopians cheer) Jesper mortensen: Be... our... guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing! They can dance! After all, Kids, this is Neapolitan! And the dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Jesper mortensen and cartoon characters: Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambé" Jesper mortensen: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining you tell jokes, you do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks Ensemble: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Jesper And Leah: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Ensemble: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Jesper and Leah: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! Leah Hennessy: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert they want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Ensemble: She's our guest! Leah Hennessy: She's our guest! Ensemble: She's our guest! Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's ten years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Ensemble: Course by course! One by one! 'Til you shout... Jill Berry: Enough! I'm done! '''All: '''Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Category:Transcripts